User blog:Midhav/SPOILERS - List of Items, Classes, Skills (Released and Unreleased)
These Spoilers were found in the Phase Files by a Pirates Online Forums user - Speedway Master, known as Samuel Seahound in-game. Item Classes Here is a list of weapon item classes. Don't make any articles on the unreleased ones yet. Mojo doll was added by me into this... It was missing Cutlass Sabre Broadsword Pistol Repeater Pistol Blunderbuss Bayonet Voodoo Staff Bane Doll Spirit Doll Mojo Doll Throwing Knives Dark Blade(Scimitars) Dark Staff Nature Staff Warding Staff Cannon Ram Boarding (Boarding Axe right? This is what it's supposed to be) Rapier Epee Carronade(iron cast cannon) Healing Spyglass Potion Cursed Blade Weapons Here is a list of all the weapons in-game. All credit goes to Speedway Master. Users may make articles on the weapons. NOTE: Rapiers, Epees, Dark Blades, Boarding Axes, Spyglasses, Carronades, etc. have not been listed yet. Cutlass Worn Cutlass Swabbie's Cutlass Deck-hand's Cutlass Cabin Boy's Cutlass Light Cutlass Heavy Cutlass Sailor's Cutlass Boarding Cutlass War Cutlass Sharp Cutlass Tempered Cutlass Engraved Cutlass Bejeweled Cutlass Masterwork Cutlass (Famed, Attack 58) Navy Sergeant's Cutlass EITC Mercenary's Cutlass Bandit's Cutlass Pirate's Cutlass Slasher's Cutlass Poisoned Cutlass Venomed Cutlass Assassin's Cutlass Monkey Cutlass Baboon Cutlass Orangutan Cutlass Gorilla Cutlass (Famed, Attack 72) Voodoo Hunter Cutlass Witch Hunter Cutlass Cutlass of the Inquisition (Famed, Attack 68) Silver Cutlass Holy Cutlass (Famed, Attack 70) Sacred Cutlass (Famed, Attack 58) Divine Cutlass Brute's Cutlass Brawler's Cutlass Bruiser's Cutlass (Famed, Attack 68) Shadow Cutlass Forbidden Cutlass Mariner's Cutlass Quarter Master's Cutlass First Mate's Cutlass Lieutenant's Cutlass Commander's Cutlass Captain's Cutlass Commodore's Cutlass Vice Admiral's Cutlass (Famed, Attack 74) Admiral's Cutlass Shark Blade Tiger Shark Blade (Famed, Attack 62) Black Shark Blade (Famed, Attack 80) Bane Blade Cutlass Bane Fire Cutlass Bane Curse Cutlass Sea Dog's Cutlass Swashbuckler's Cutlass Buccaneer's Cutlass Privateer's Cutlass (Rare, Attack 59) Corsair's Cutlass (Famed, Attack 72) Seven Seas Cutlass (Famed, Attack 80) Bloodfire Cutlass (Famed, Attack 64) Crimsonfire Cutlass Emberfire Cutlass Life Stealer Cutlass Spirit Stealer Cutlass Soul Stealer Cutlass Heart of Padres del Fuego Lost Sword of El Dorado Lost Blade of Calypso Jack Sparrow's Blade Sword of Quetzalcoatl Montezuma's Blade Spectral Cutlass Darkfire Cutlass Conquistador's Cutlass Lost Sword of El Patron (Legendary, Attack 84) Short Cutlass Voodoo Cutlass Battle Cutlass Ornate Cutlass Grand Cutlass Royal Cutlass Dual Rusty Cutlasses Sabre Rusty Sabre Light Sabre Sharp Sabre Tempered Sabre Engraved Sabre Bejeweled Sabre Masterwork Sabre Navy Marine's Sabre Navy Officer's Sabre Boarding Sabre Ornate Sabre Royal Sabre Fencer's Sabre Duelist's Sabre Musketeer's Sabre Master Fencer's Sabre Swordsman's Sabre Sword Fighter's Sabre Sword Master's Sabre Voodoo Hunter Sabre Witch Hunter Sabre Sabre of the Inquisition Silver Sabre Holy Sabre Sacred Sabre Divine Sabre Hawk Sabre Falcon Sabre Eagle Sabre Great Hawk Sabre Kingfisher Sabre Mariner's Sabre Quarter Master's Sabre First Mate's Sabre Lieutenant's Sabre Commander's Sabre Captain's Sabre Commodore's Sabre Vice Admiral's Sabre Admiral's Sabre Bloodfire Sabre Crimsonfire Sabre Emberfire Sabre Bane Blade Sabre Bane Fire Sabre Bane Curse Sabre LePorc's Sabre Iron Sabre Steel Sabre Fine Sabre War Sabre Master Sabre Broadsword Worn Broadsword Iron Broadsword Light Broadsword Heavy Broadsword War Broadsword Royal Broadsword Brute's Broadsword EITC Grunt's Broadsword Executioner's Broadsword Sharp Broadsword Tempered Broadsword Engraved Broadsword Bejeweled Broadsword Masterwork Broadsword Monkey Broadsword Baboon Broadsword Gorilla Broadsword Voodoo Hunter Broadsword Witch Hunter Broadsword Broadsword of the Inquisition Bane Blade Broadsword Bane Fire Broadsword Bane Curse Broadsword Military Broadsword Soldier's Broadsword Cavalry Broadsword Dragoon's Broadsword Brigadier's Broadsword General's Broadsword Dark Broadsword Shadow Broadsword Forbidden Broadsword Fighter's Broadsword Savage Broadsword Warmonger's Broadsword Warlord's Broadsword War Master's Broadsword Lieutenant's Broadsword Commander's Broadsword Captain's Broadsword Vice Admiral's Broadsword Bloodfire Broadsword Crimsonfire Broadsword Emberfire Broadsword Black Raven Broadsword Vulture Claw Broadsword Ignis Maximus Avaricia's Broadsword Barbossa's Edge Nemesis Blade Small Broadsword Steel Broadsword Mighty Broadsword Ornate Broadsword Great Broadsword Pistol Wheellock Pistol Snaplock Pistol Sea Dog Pistol Swashbuckler's Pistol Buccaneer's Pistol Rattler Pistol Cobra Pistol Bush Master Pistol Scallywag's Pistol Robber's Pistol Scoundrel's Pistol Night Hunter Pistol Shadow Stalker Pistol Foul Bane Pistol Fullmoon Special Pistol EITC Thug's Pistol Navy Sergeant's Pistol Duelist's Pistol Executioner's Pistol Silver Pistol Holy Pistol Sacred Pistol Runic Pistol Warding Pistol Arcane Pistol Beckette's Pistol Mercer's Pistol Jack Sparrow's Revenge Iron Pistol Steel Pistol Ornate Pistol Bayonet Flintlock Bayonet Wheellock Bayonet Snaplock Bayonet Combat Bayonet Battle Bayonet Navy Cadet's Bayonet Navy Guard's Bayonet Navy Musketeer's Bayonet Navy Veteran's Bayonet Navy Dragoon's Bayonet Crab Sticker Bayonet Pig Sticker Bayonet Gator Sticker Bayonet Shark Sticker Bayonet Militia Bayonet Military Bayonet Soldier's Bayonet Officer's Bayonet Brigadier's Bayonet Sea Dog's Bayonet Swashbuckler's Bayonet Buccaneer's Bayonet Privateer's Bayonet Corsair's Bayonet Iron Bayonet Steel Bayonet Master Bayonet Musket Old Musket Flintlock Musket Wheellock Musket Sea Dog Musket Hotshot Musket Burnshot Musket Flameshot Musket Firebrand Musket Scallywag's Musket Robber's Musket Scoundrel's Musket Gunner's Musket Rifleman's Musket Master Gunner's Musket Huntsman's Musket Marksman's Musket Sniper's Musket Hex Guard Musket Hex Stopper Musket Hex Breaker Musket Silver Musket Holy Musket Sacred Musket Sailor's Musket Boarding Musket Royal Musket Blunderbuss Cracked Blunderbuss Matchlock Blunderbuss Flintlock Blunderbuss Scattergun Heavy Scattergun War Scattergun Sea Dog Blunderbuss Swashbuckler's Blunderbuss Buccaneer's Blunderbuss Monkey Blunderbuss Baboon Blunderbuss Gorilla Blunderbuss Navy Blunderbuss EITC Blunderbuss Pirate Blunderbuss Grand Blunderbuss Hunter's Blunderbuss Hired-gun's Blunderbuss Mercenary's Blunderbuss Bounty Hunter's Blunderbuss Night Hunter Blunderbuss Shadow Stalker Blunderbuss Foul Bane Blunderbuss Fullmoon Special Blunderbuss Runic Blunderbuss Warding Blunderbuss Arcane Blunderbuss Small Blunderbuss Fine Blunderbuss Royal Blunderbuss Repeater Pistol EITC Grunt's Repeater Pistol EITC Hired-gun's Repeater Pistol EITC Mercenary's Repeater Pistol Wicked Repeater Dread Repeater Baneblast Repeater Skullbone Repeater Night Hunter Repeater Shadow Stalker Repeater Foul Bane Repeater Fullmoon Special Repeater Monkey Repeater Baboon Repeater Orangutan Repeater Gorilla Repeater Sea Dog Repeater Swashbuckler's Repeater Buccaneer's Repeater Privateer's Repeater Pistol Corsair's Repeater Pistol Seven Seas Repeater Runic Repeater Warding Repeater Arcane Repeater Cabal Repeater Enhanced Repeater Pistol Clockwork Repeater Pistol Gatling Repeater Pistol Master Crafted Repeater Pistol Dark Repeater Pistol Shadow Repeater Pistol Forbidden Repeater Pistol Silver Repeater Pistol Holy Repeater Pistol Sacred Repeater Pistol Twin Barrel Pistol Steel Repeater Ornate Repeater Volley Pistol Voodoo Dolls Ugly Voodoo Doll Zombie Doll Ghoul Doll Hypnotic Doll Manipulation Doll Mind Control Doll Domination Doll Evil Doll Wicked Doll Unholy Doll Villainy Doll Tyranny Doll Skeleton Doll Cemetery Doll Crypt Doll Carrion Doll Revenant Doll Tomb King Doll Swashbuckler Doll Buccaneer Doll Mutineer Doll Privateer Doll Warmonger Doll Barbossa Doll Dark Voodoo Doll Shadow Voodoo Doll Forbidden Voodoo Doll Jolly Roger Voodoo Doll Cursed Doll Tormented Voodoo Doll Overlord Voodoo Doll Davy Jones Voodoo Doll Fury Doll Rage Doll Grudger Doll Vengeful Doll Wrath Doll Wax Doll Clay Doll Silk Doll Oriental Doll Warrior Doll Nomad Doll Warlord Doll Shao Feng Doll Witch Doctor Doll Bewitcher Doll Siren Doll Occult Doll Banshee Doll Black Magic Doll Mystic Doll Priestess Doll Gypsy Doll Shaman Doll Cabal Doll Tia Dalma's Doll Straw Doll Warding Doll Hex Watcher Doll Spell Binder Doll Curse Breaker Doll Jack Sparrow's Voodoo Doll Hex Reflecter Doll Hex Rebound Doll Hex Guardian Doll Calypso's Radiance Cotton Doll Ornate Doll Enchanted Doll Magic Doll Mysterious Doll Rag Doll Cupie Doll Gaze Binder Doll Sight Binder Doll Far Binder Doll Spirit Binder Doll Soul Binder Doll Monkey Doll Chimpanzee Doll Baboon Doll Orangutan Doll Gorilla Doll Jack the Monkey Doll Doll of Cleansing Doll of Purification Doll of Sacred Rituals Sailor Doll Seafarer Doll Traveler Doll Voyager Doll Explorer Doll Adventurer Doll Elizabeth Swan Doll Soldier Doll Hero Doll Fencer Doll Swordsman Doll Conquistador Doll Treasure Hunter Doll Will Turner Doll Healing Doll Mending Doll Restoration Doll Renewal Doll Life Doll Dagger Gravedigger's Dagger Mutineer's Dagger Brigand's Dagger Duelist's Dagger EITC Thug's Dagger EITC Hiredgun's Dagger EITC Assassin's Dagger Survival Dagger Wilderness Dagger Jungle Dagger Swamp Dagger Bayou Dagger Backstabber Dagger Back Biter Dagger Deal Breaker Dagger Double Cross Dagger Traitor's Dagger Cutthroat's Dagger Sea Dog's Dagger Swashbuckler's Dagger Buccaneer's Dagger Privateer's Dagger Corsair's Dagger Seven Seas Dagger Dagger of the Sun Idol Dagger of the Moon Idol Dagger of the Hawk Idol Dagger of the Bear Idol Dagger of the Golden Idol Dagger of the Dark Idol Small Dagger Steel Dagger Combat Dagger Battle Dagger War Dagger Knives Rusty Throwing Knives Balanced Thowing Knives Cutlery Set Raider's Throwing Knives Asp's Den Knives Adder's Den Knives Sidewinder's Den Knives Viper's Den Knives Scallywag's Knives Robber's Knives Scoundrel's Knives Black Fang Knives Grim Fang Knives Raven Fang Knives Shark Fang Knives Demon Fang Knives Knives of the Sun Idol Knives of the Hawk Idol Knives of the Golden Idol Survival Throwing Knives Wilderness Throwing Knives Jungle Throwing Knives Swamp Throwing Knives Bayou Throwing Knives Hunter's Throwing Knives Aztec Throwing Knives Marksman's Throwing Knives Amazon Throwing Knives Assassin's Throwing Knives Mercer's Blades Small Throwing Knives Iron Throwing Knives Tribal Throwing Knives Fine Throwing Knives Master Throwing Knives Ceremonial Knife Tribal Knife Ritual Knife Knife of the Blood Idol Knife of the Jackal Idol Knife of the Raven Idol Knife of the War Idol Knife of the Demon Idol Knife of the Death Idol Grim Strike Knife Blight Strike Knife Decay Strike Knife Fatal Strike Knife Death Strike Knife Night Hunter Knife Night Chaser Knife Night Stalker Knife Night Predator Knife Snake Venom Knife Viper Venom Knife Copperhead Venom Knife Mamba Venom Knife Cobra Venom Knife Poisoned Knife Venomous Knife Toxic Knife Plague Knife Dire Knife Staff Dread Staff Haunted Staff Possessed Staff Phantom Staff Skull Staff Diabolic Staff Demon Skull Staff Singed Staff Burnt Staff Charred Staff Cajun Staff Spirit Caller Staff Spirit Burner Staff Spirit Shredder Staff Soul Harvester Staff Soul Reaper Staff Soul Eater Staff Dark Omen Bone Staff Grim Staff Skeletal Staff Undead Staff Death Staff Rotten Staff Juju Staff Anti-venom Staff Resistance Staff Regrowth Staff Staff of Mists Staff of Rain Staff of Storms Boa Staff Python Staff Serpent Staff Misshapen Staff Twisted Staff Gnarled Staff Ancient Staff Stone Guard Staff Granite Guard Staff Earth Guard Staff Healing Staff Mending Staff Restoration Staff Renewal Staff Life Staff Tribal Staff Staff of Cleansing Staff of Purification Staff of Sacred Rituals Staff of Protection Staff of Warding Staff of Shielding Staff of Defiance Staff of Sanctuary Sage Staff Ritual Staff Banishing Staff Taboo Staff Exorcism Staff Staff of the Sacred Owl Staff of the Sacred Moon Staff of the Sacred Stars Staff of the Sacred Sun Defender Staff Warden Staff Overseer Staff Guardian Staff Tribal Chief Staffs Cannon Ram Old Cannon Ram Hasty Cannon Ram Gunner's Cannon Ram Master Gunner's Cannon Ram Greyhound Cannon Ram Bloodhound Cannon Ram Makeshift Cannon Ram Man-o-War Cannon Ram Juggernaut Cannon Ram Marauder Cannon Ram Cerberus Cannon Ram Phantom Cannon Ram Storm Reaper Cannon Ram Revenant Cannon Ram Shadow Crow Cannon Ram Bronze Cannon Ram Iron Cannon Ram Steel Cannon Ram Cotton Cannon Ram Wool Cannon Ram Sponge Cannon Ram Fleece Cannon Ram Fiery Cannon Ram Searing Cannon Ram Cajun Cannon Ram Haunted Cannon Ram Spectral Cannon Ram Possessed Cannon Ram Ladle Cannon Ram Copper Ladle Cannon Ram Cloth Cannon Ram Padded Cannon Ram Priming Ram Iron Priming Ram Burnt Cannon Ram Charred Cannon Ram Rotten Cannon Ram Wicked Cannon Ram Spyglass Oriental Spyglass Golden Spyglass Singaporean Spyglass Sea Dog's Spyglass Pirate's Spyglass Raider's Spyglass Mechant's Spyglass Smuggler's Spyglass Rumrunner's Spyglass Thieves Spyglass Quarter Master's Spyglass First Mate's Spyglass Captain's Spyglass Commodore's Spyglass Mariner's Spyglass Lieutenant's Spyglass Commander's Spyglass Admiral's Spyglass Swashbuckler's Spyglass Buccaneer's Spyglass Privateer's Spyglass Corsair's Spyglass Conquistador's Spyglass Mercenary's Spyglass Bounty Hunter's Spyglass Warmonger's Spyglass Navy Spyglass Trading Company Spyglass Officer's Spyglass Black Guard's Spyglass Davy Jones's Spyglass Beckette's Spyglass Norrington's Spyglass Barbossa's Spyglass Jack Sparrow's Spyglass Sea Chart Faded Sea Chart Mechant's Sea Chart Smuggler's Sea Chart Rumrunner's Sea Chart Landlubber's Sea Chart Sailor's Sea Chart Freebooter's Sea Chart Voyager's Sea Chart Explorer's Sea Chart Treasure Hunter's Sea Chart Old World Sea Chart New World Sea Chart Lost World Sea Chart Sea Globe Thieve's Sea Globe Bandit's Sea Globe Robber's Sea Globe Privateer's Sea Globe Corsair's Sea Globe Seven Seas Sea Globe Charm Wooden Charm Lucky Charm Golden Charm Fortune Charm El Dorodo's Charm Cursed Blades Sword of Decay Spineskull Blade Grim Hound Blade Sea Steel Sword Barnacle Breaker Deepwater Blade Grave Reaper Plaguefire Blade Viper Blade Doom Rattler Nautilus Blade Whalebone Blade The Dark Mutineer Razortooth Sword Spinecrest Sword Ripsaw Blade Sharkfang Blade Hull Ripper Barracuda Blade Dread Spike Bitter End Doom Stinger Treachery's End Tyrant Blade Blightfang Edge Behemoth Blade Thunderspine Sword Blade of the Abyss World Eater Blade The Emerald Curse Cursed Seafang Blade (Obtainable thru code: seafang) Passive Skills (unformatted) Critical Strikes Venom Strike Powerful Combat Protection Projectile Protection Magic Protection Grenade Protection Voodoo Damage Sure Footed Blood Fire Infinite Venom Shot Infinite Bane Shot Infinite Hex Eater Shot Infinite Silver Shot Infinite Steel Shot Infinite Asp Infinite Adder Infinite Sidewinder Infinite Viper's Nest Infinite Chain Shot Infinite Explosive Infinite Grape Shot Infinite Firebrand Infinite Thunderbolt Infinite Fury Drain Health Drain Voodoo Critical Round Shot Critical Chain Shot Critical Explosive Critical Grape Shot Critical Firebrand Critical Fury Extra Round Shot Range Extra Chain Shot Range Extra Explosive Range Extra Grape Shot Range Extra Firebrand Range Extra Fury Range Poison Immunity Acid Immunity Blindness Immunity Fire Immunity Snare Immunity Stun Immunity Pain Immunity Cursed Immunity Weaken Immunity Life Drain Immunity Poison Resistance Acid Resistance Blindness Resistance Fire Resistance Snare Resistance Stun Resistance Cursed Resistance Pain Resistance Wounded Resistance Life Drain Resistance Desolation Resistance Navigation List of Skills (found by Speed, organized by me) Fishing Skills Stall Lure - Pauses lure in the water. Upgrade to stall longer. Pull Fish - Pulls fish in faster. Heal Line - Repair a damaged line. Tug Line - Stops fish from struggling Sink Lure - Causes lure to fall directly down. Ocean Eye - View the entire area you are fishing in. Cutlass Skills Hack Slash Thrust Flourish Cleave Parry Endurance Taunt Brawl Sweep Blade Storm Weapon Skills Skewer - pierce through rows of enemies Rolling Attack - self explanatory Cursed Fire Cursed Ice Cursed Thunder Hurricane Slash - smash rows of enemies to the ground Master's Riposte - a few seconds of absolute parrying Power Slash - knock down foe Quick Load - few seconds of machine-gun-ism Stun Shot - deafening blast to enemies Point Blank - damage higher shots when close Bayonet Stab - auto stab Bayonet Rush - series of bayonet melee attacks Bayonet Bash - i don't understand the definition on the wiki.. so i can't relay it here Bayonet Disable - bayonet break attack to knock enemies to the ground.. Dagger Rain - 3 daggs at once Dagger Whirlwind - throws knifes in all directions Silver Freeze - Mercer's Blades' freeze attack Regeneration - slowly gain health i think Spirit Mend Wind Guard Red Fury Spirit Guard Hex Guard Evil Eye Toggle Aura Off Warding Aura Nature Aura Dark Aura Cleanse Ghost Form Feint Hex Ward Captain's Resolve Not in the Face! Voodoo Reflect Monkey Panic Healing Boost Broadsword Skills Chop Spin Cut Reverse Spin Cut Roundhouse Jumping Slash Sabre Skills High Cut Low Slash Rapid Strike Slice & Dice Cyclone Cut Gun Skills (including ammo) Shoot Take Aim Reload Venom Spit Eagle Eye Dodge Sharp Shooter Lead Shot Bane Shot Silver Shot Hex Eater Shot Steel Shot Venom Shot Scattershot Deadeye Dagger Skills (and ammo) Cut Gouge Swipe Eviscerate Finesse Blade Instinct Asp Adder Sidewinder Throw Dirt Viper's Nest Backstab Coup Throwing Knives Skills (and ammo) Knife Throw Left-Handed Throw Double Throw Twin Backhand Sailing and Cannon skills (and ammo) Left Broadside Right Broadside Full Sail Come About Ramming Speed Leadership Windcatcher Tacking Treasure Sense Taskmaster Round Shot Chain Shot Grape Shot Firebrand Grapple Hook Thunderbolt Fury Rapid Reload Barrage Shrapnel Cannon Defense Target Shot Hot Shot Powder Keg Smoke Powder Mine Cold Shot Bullet Bomb Bait Shot Firestorm Grenade Skills (and ammo)' Throw Explosive Stink Pot Fire Bomb Smoke Bomb Siege Charge Long Volley Demolition Ignore Pain Toughness Determination ' Voodoo Doll skills Attune Doll Unattune Doll Poke Swarm Heal Scorch Grave Shackles Cure Curse Life Drain Focus Spirit Ward Voodoo Staff skills''' Casting Fizzled Blast Wither Soul Flay Pestilence Flaming Skull Banish Desolation Concentration Spirit Lore Conservation Spirit Mastery ' '''Unreleased skills/ammo' Headbutt Haymaker Iron Skint Mighty Slash Inferno Sweep - most likely with Cursed Blades Freeze Sweep - most likely with Cursed Blades Shock Sweep - most likely with Cursed Blades Captain's Fury Shrapnel Shot - gun weapon skill or ammo Coalfire Shot - gun weapon skill or ammo... might be with Fiery Muskets Rapid Fire Crack Shot Marksman's Scatter Shot Cursed Shot Heavy Slug Exploder Shot Venom Stab Acid Dagger Gas Cloud - Cannon Skill/Ammo Skull Ammo - Cannon Skill/Ammo Flame Cloud - Cannon Skill/Ammo Bar Shot - Cannon Skill/Ammo Knives - Found with Cannon Skills Barnacles - Found with Cannon Skills Comet - Cannon Skill/Ammo Overhead Slash - Sword weapon skill? Dark Curse - Protects against half melee/projectile attacks. I think that's what I read. Enemy Skills (found by Speed, organized by me) Claw Rake Claw Strike Dual Claw Poison Vomit Ground Slap Ensnare Constrict Piledriver Pound Squash Lunge Kick Smash Left Smash Right Swat Left Swat Right Earthquake Bite Left Fake Right Fake Acid Spit Left Pincer Right Pincer Dual Pincer Tail Sting Pickup Rearup Crushing Bite Maim Talon Rake Shrieks Bat Flurry Sting Poison Sting Paralyzing Sting Savage Blow Double Cut Lunge Stab Coupe de Grace Wild Swing Flurry Riposte Throwing Blade Venom Blade Crippling Blade Stinging Blade Foil Fleche Foil Reprise Foil Swipe Foil Impale Foil Remise Foil Balestra Kick Foil Cadence Dual Cutlass Combination Dual Cutlass Spin Dual Cutlass Barrage Dual Cutlass X-Slash Dual Cutlass Gore Death Slash Voodoo Blast Grave Bind Soul Storm Animate Dead Pulzerizer Corruption Execute Dark Thunderbolt Axe Chop Phantom Reach Somber Demise Category:Blog posts